Speciali
There are some special elements, with them you can heat other particles, clone particles and yes, Stickman! Clone CLNE Solid. Clone particles. Clone particles basically make endless copies of the first other particle they make contact with. These particles have a special variable for remembering what the last thing they touched was, and this is preserved in stamps/saves, meaning you can transport working clone particles into tight spaces if you work carefully. Unfortunately, just like all clones, this variable may be changed by exposing the clone to huge quantities of a different substance. ...Clone particles are also transparent to photons, meaning they act like Glass to them. This is useful for making lasers. Breakable Clone BCLN Same as clone. But breakable under pressure (like goo). Stickman STKM Stickman. Don't kill him. Experiment with the harsh conditions possible on the powder toy using your own mortal stick man! He is affected by gravity and air. Use the left and right arrow keys to make him run, and use the up key to make him jump. The legs still are slightly glitchy but have considerably improved. Occasionally, his feet may stretch to outrageous lengths and then proceed to throw him violently about and even through solids. By touching stickman's head against an element (or particular walls) his head will change color, and then by pressing Down he'll spit out that element. Note that it you place his head against a metal, he will spark the metal. This feature enables stickmen to use electronics. Stickman sinks in water, but he can technically swim. He can eat CLST Placing the Stickman right next to Menu elements allow him to stand on them. If the menu is long and while the Stickman is standing by the edge of it and you switch it to a shorter menue the stickman will be standing on the edge of the field. Extreme hot or cold will eat away at Stickman's health, and extreme pressure (about pressure =8.00) will instantly liquefy him by forming a mound of the powder that his head is made of. He isn't affected by extreme vacuum. By touching him against plant, he will regenerate lost health. the limit is 100 health points. NOTE: Except when you change his life in the console: !set life stkm (life here) If the Stick man touches specific radioactive elements, he will lose health and die. All life elements will kill STKM. Lava, Mwax, Oil, Acid, LN2, LO2, Plasma, Hot bray, HEAT, Smoke, Fire, WRTV, Spark, LIGH, Cold Flame, Black Hole, Void, DEST and and Bomb kills him. Air VentVENT Solid. Generates pressure and push particles away. Vent generates constant pressure on any space it occupies, meaning you can flood fill areas to pressurize them. However otherwise it's effectively just like Diamond. In versions 45 and beyond(at least until 70), it can be destroyed by Bomb Vacuum VACU Solid. Generates negative pressure and heats up by sucking particles. Vacuum generates constant negative pressure on any space it occupies, meaning you can use flood fill to vacuum whole areas out. Vacuum acts like Void otherwise, and absorbs any particles that are moving into it (but NOT particles that are simply touching it. It's possible to line black hole with other elements provided they don't move into it.) Make special note that Vacuum gains heat whenever it eats anything. In versions 45, 45.1, and 45.2, it can be destroyed by Bomb In version 46.5 it can be destroyed by Singularity Converter CONV Solid, changes any particle it touches into it's ctype. Set the ctype of the CONV by either drawing over the CONV with the desired particle, or you can type in the console: !set ctype CONV (desired ctype). The ctype is also changed into the first particle it touches. Insulator INSL Solid. Insulate heat and current. Insulator neither absorbs nor releases heat to other elements, meaning it can be used to prevent extremely hot things from burning things that are sensitive to heat. A single pixel's width is enough to be effective. Insulator can be used to stop a Spark transfer from wires and electrons less than 2 pixels away, meaning you can have a wire with a 1 pixel space between it and a spark will not transfer if there is insulator in the gap. Insulation IS flammable however, so be wary. Void VOID Brown solid. Destroys particles. Also it creates a little amount of pressure.If you make bigger void it creates more pressure but always produces the same low amount of pressure. This element essentially represents the outer boundary of the simulation field. Any particles that travel into it (NOT particles simply touching it)cease being simulated and immediately disappear. Void is capable of conducting heat, and so clone can be used in combination with Void or Black Hole to make arbitrary temperature regulators. Second Stickman STK2 Essentially the same as STKM. Press A to move left, D to move right, W to jump, and S to use special. Portal IN PRTI Elements go inside and then come out of Portal OUT. A system where only Portal IN exists will result in the particles first entering and being stored in the PRTI, after a short time though, it will cause the particles to sile up outside the Portal IN until a Portal OUT is created. The larger the surface area of Portal In you have at one time, the faster it will come in. Produces a small amount of Low Pressure to attract particles. Also, the pressure it creates does not break breakable elements. Note: Portals can also be used like WIFI to transfer SPRK to other places. It also comes with channels defined by heat, just like with WIFI. This way you can have multiple portals that don't link to each other in one save. Portal OUT PRTO Elements put in Portal IN come out here. The larger surface area of Portal OUT you have at one time, the faster it will come out. Produces a small amount of High pressure to expel particles. Tron TRON Spawning tempurature: -273.15c A programmed element that travels around the screen in 4 possible directions. It will gradually get longer the longer it exists on the screen. TRON will try to maneuver as best it can not to crash into itself or other TRON entities on the screen. It will also think cleverly to get out of classic "snake" situations. Black Hole BHOL Creates a negative gravity field and sucks in particles (like vacuum without exerting any pressure), Newtonian gravity must be enabled. White Hole WHOL Creates a positive gravity field pushing other particles away (similar to vent without exerting pressure), Newtonian gravity must be enabled. Fighter FIGH Fighter is simply a CPU controlled AI for STKM. FIGH will attempt to attack a STKM (when spawned) by spiting it's ctype out, just like ordinary STKM. FIGH will stand still if there is no STKM in the simulation. FIGH has identical body physics to STKM and will die in the same conditions. You can spawn up to 100 fighters! Also you can change his max. health by going in the console and typing